kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Manga Chapter 4
Curse is the forth chapter of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita manga series. Plot Summary Not long after signing the Vampire Probation Treaty, Hiroto asked both Ulkan and Sentelio about their deal of sending them back to their world once they captured the Vampire (Valkyrie). Ulkan suggested them to go to Secondaria and meet the archbishop for details. Because of the far distance between Solum and Secondaria, Ulkan ordered Sentelio to prepare the horses for the duo while giving the Elf Incentive Plan to the ministers which Sentelio reluctantly complies. As the duo being escorted to their room by a solider, Hiroto saw a woman whom the solider explained as one of many Ulkan's caretakers. Nevertheless, even after arriving at their room, Hiroto was unable to sleep so he and Sōichiro (albeit forcefully) went to explore Solem's streets before their departure. The duo also stumbled upon Carabella who led their way to the local spirit church while praising their success for capturing and releasing a vampire. Upon their arrival however, the church plagued with fear and the trio learned from a priest that the spirit's light has been extinguished. This news also spread to Ulkan who assumed the Elf Incentive Plan was behind such event but Sentelio denied it and blamed the Diferente instead for the spirits' "wrath" due to their contract with the vampires. Despite Hiroto reply that he just arrived at the church not too long ago, Sentelio persisted his conclusion that Hiroto was the "source" for the spirits' disappearance. Consequently, both Hiroto and Sōichirō were arrested. Elsewhere, Valkyria was grunting over her defeat by Hiroto and wondering if she should seek retribution. Zeldis, Valkyria's father and the Vampire Tribe's elder chief, overheard her whining but relief to see her safe and sound. Valkyria then told her father about her encounter with Hiroto while handed over the contract (one that prohibits vampire on attacking humans) to him, prompting Zeldis ordered her to stay with her sister Curele (who is reading her book at the time) at the camp. Outside, the vampires sought Zeldis for avenging Valkyria's honor by killing Hiroto despite him being a Diferente. Zeldis however calmed them down as he explained that had Valkyrie was in wrong hands, she would be dead long ago and he have to meet Hiroto alone since he found him interesting. Just as Zeldis predicted, Valkyria was about the sneak outside the camp but she explained that she will avenge her lost to Hiroto by by capturing him. So Valkyrie and Zeldis flew to Sentelio's room where Valkyria was searching for Hiroto's contract and destroy it. What Valkyria found however was an unfamiliar contract so she handed it over to her father who read it as the Elf Incentive Plan instead; prompting him to wonder if the people of Solum could even do that. Suddenly, a caretaker's scream was heard from Ulkan's room and to Sentelio's horror, Ulkan was dead on his bed as the result of the spirit's "curse". Characters in Order of Appearance *Ulkan *Sentelio *Hiroto Kiyokawa *Sōichirō Sōda *Mimia (Mentioned) *Carabella *Valkyrie *Curele *Zeldis Difference Between Light Novel and Manga (To be added..) Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapter